Young Justice: Titans of Tomorrow
by Twilight Archangel
Summary: In the future, after the League perished when defeating Darkseid, Vandal Savage has gained control of the world. It's up to Rip Hunter to travel back in time to assemble a team to stop him forever. Back in 2016, the Team is still mourning Wally, but he returns with Rip to unite the Titans, a select group of heroes to travel through time and finish the Light once and for all.
1. Prologue: Days Of Future Dark

**_Young Justice:_**

 ** _Titans of Tomorrow_**

 **Prologue: Days Of Future Dark**

 _London, 2116_

"Vandal Savage," said Rip Hunter, a Time Master, as he looked at the Council of Time with a desperate look. "An evil dictator blessed with immortality. He has achieved what no one in human history ever has. He's conquered the entire planet…"

One of the Time Master looked at Rip Hunter with disdain. "We know, Master Hunter. Billions have been killed by him, the greatest villain of all time. But our task is to protect the timeline, not humanity…"

Rip lost his patience. "The purpose of us looking after the timeline is to protect humanity. And there will be little humanity left after Savage is done with us."

"And what would you have us do?" asked another Time Master.

"Assemble a group of heroes from the past," said Rip Hunter, convinced. "Assemble a league of titans that will help us undo what Savage has done."

"The Justice League perished when battling Darkseid of Apokolips in the year 2018. We cannot change their fates. Although they defeated Darkseid, their lives are destined by Time to perish…"

Rip nodded and walked around. "Yes, there is little chance of changing the fate of the Justice League. However, I'm not talking about the Justice League… I know we've seen Men of Steel die and Dark Knights fall but…"

"Master Hunter," said a Time Master with disdain. "We cannot grant you your wish."

Rip was completely upset. "Just give me a time vessel, I'll destroy Savage myself."

"Sorry," said the Time Master. "But we cannot grant you your wish… we cannot alter History."

With a disillusioned sigh, Rip Hunter walked away.

* * *

Rip was watching his world burn as drones and ships and powerful machines of destruction set London on fire. The Second Blitz. All Rip wanted to do was to go back in time and stop Vandal, all he wanted to do was, eventually, to fix the timeline and stop the greatest villain of all time. Without the Justice League, there was no hope.

But they died in 2018 when the forces of Parademons of Apokolips and Darkseid invaded Earth. Although the battle was a victory for Earth, the Justice League, most of them, perished in the attack. Just a few survived and those who did were maimed. There was little hope.

"Rip Hunter," said a woman's voice and Rip Hunter looked up, just to see the only two remaining Justice Leaguers. Hawkman and Hawkwoman.

Hawkwoman looked at Rip Hunter with hope in her voice. "Any luck?"

"No," said Rip in frustration as he banged his head on the wall. "The Time Masters will not cede a time vessel to go to the past and retrieve the League."

Hawkman punched the same wall. "Savage got us beaten then. The Light will forever rule the world and destroy it."

Hawkwoman looked down with regret. "Hawkman and I are the only living Leaguers left… and we are not enough."

Rip, however, was not defeated. He got out a small device from his pocket and activated it. It showed the holographic image of a woman's head. "Gideon."

"Yes, Master Hunter?" asked the computer. "How can I help you?"

"How do we build a time machine without a chronal radiator." Asked Hunter with a sigh, and little hope. "The Time Master have in custody all the Chronal Reactors, but if we can build one…"

Gideon nodded. "We would need a speedster…"

Rip looked down and closed his eyes. "Of course, a Speedster to hang on the Speed Force and open a wormhole. But the only speedster in this era is…"

"Eobard Thawne," said Gideon and looked at her master. "Not a good option, for he is a madman…"

Hawkwoman looked down in regret. "Then there is nothing we can do…"

"Sheira," said Hawkman and put a hand over his spouse. "If we had known Savage and the Light…"

"It's too late now", said Hawkwoman in regret. "The world is doomed."

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise coming from Gideon's computer.

Rip Hunter looked at his A.I. companion. "What's going on Gideon?"

"I'm sensing a wormhole being opened in the Artic," said Gideon with a hopeful voice.

"Bloody Hell," said Rip Hunter in surprise. "How can that be?"

"A miracle," said Hawkwoman with a smile. "A miracle…"

Rip looked at Gideon. "Gideon, jam the Time Master's signals before they get a hold of the Wormhole. We're going there first…"

Hunter looked at the Hawks. "Let's go to the Artic and find out what has happened…"

* * *

Rip Hunter, Hawkwoman and Hawkman landed their vessel on the artic, which was now mostly melted and a greenzone.

There was a wormhole there, and it closed. Rip Hunter gasped. He couldn't believe his luck, they arrived too late. The wormhole closed and there was no way to use it to go to the past.

"We're too late," said Rip Hunter in regret.

Hawkman extended his hand an pointed at a figure that was lying unconscious over the ice. "No, look…"

Rip Hunter rushed towards the unconscious body. It was a yellow and red uniformed man.

Hawkwoman's eyes opened wide. "Impossible…"

The young man opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Rip Hunter and Hawkwoman and Hawkman. He was a redhead.

"Urg… man…" said the young man in a headache. "And I thought Roy's bachelor party was the only time I'd get a headache like this…"

Hawkman was astonished. "Wallace West…"

Wally looked up and saw Rip Hunter, who he didn't know, and Hawkwoman and Hawkman. "Hawks… you're back from Rimbor… did… did we win?"

Rip Hunter then understood. He knew full well who was Wallace Rudolph West. "Kid Flash…"

"Yes… and who are you?" asked Wally, confused.

"I know this will be difficult for you to fathom, but… you're in the year 2116.", said the Time Master with a resolute look. "You've travelled 150 years into the future…"

"Wait… what?" asked Wally in shock, trying to understand. "I don't get it…"

Rip Hunter looked at his computer and summoned Gideon. "Gideon, do you know what happened?"

"According to history records, Wallace West AKA Kid Flash, died when the Reach Invasion tried to destroy the world," said Gideon. "No body was recovered, he just vanished… if I am correct, I can assume the MFD's boosted his speed, allowing him to tap into the Speed Force, which led him to a wormhole that transported him here…"

Wally looked confused. "I'm ten shades of confused right now…"

Rip Hunter smiled and helped Wally up. "My name is Rip Hunter, and you, Wallace West, are going to change history… mate…"

"Um, I am?" asked Wally, confused.

Rip Hunter looked at Gideon. "Gideon, program the Waverider for time travel. With Kid Flash's Speed Force, we can harness the power to time travel. We're going to stop Savage…"

Wally looked at the Hawks. "Anyone mind filling me in?"

"You, my friend, are going to become a Legend," said Rip Hunter as he turned to Wally. "You see, after you vanished… the Justice League perished and Vandal Savage gained control of humanity. But with your Speed Force, we can go back in time to prevent in all. Assemble the Team…"

"My Team?" asked Wally.

"No, a new Team… offspring of your team," said Rip Hunter. "We're going to create… Titans…"

* * *

 **So, liked it? This is my version of Season 3, gaining inspiration from "DC's Legends of Tomorrow" and following my own storyline.**

 **Should I follow through?**


	2. Episode I, Part I: Recruitment, Part I

**I.- Recruitment, Part I**

 _ **Inside the Waveraider, Year 2116**_

Wally watched with intense curiosity as Rip Hunter prepared the Cosmic Treadmill for Time Travel. According to the English man, it will allow Wally's speed to be transferred to a Chronal Reactor that will allow that massive ship to travel through time. Wally was ready to get back home and see his friends, especially after what he's seen.

It had been two days since he appeared in that world, and he had seen how Savage had conquered the entire planet and enslaved mankind. It was gruesome. And there was no Justice League to stop him, no one to save them from destruction. Vandal Savage won in the end, despite the fact that they tried to stop the Light.

"What happened to the League?" asked Wally, although he had been informed more or less of what had transpired.

Hawkman sighed. "An alien known as Darkseid attacked Earth with creatures known as Parademons. It was another alien Invasion, one that made the Reach look like amateurs. Most of the Leaguers died, in a successful attack that made Darkseid retreat."

"Even Dr. Fate?" asked Wally in awe.

"Dr. Fate survived," said Hawkman, "But with most Leaguers dead, it was just matter of time before the Light took us out. Klarion destroyed the Helmet of Fate and killed Zatara and Zatanna."

Wally closed his eyes, pained. "And the Team?"

"They tried to stop the Light but… well, not even them could do it. Kaldur'ahm tried his best but without the Justice League, the morals of the Team were down and most of them crumbled down…"

Wally hit the table in front of him. "And here I was… taking a nap in the Speed Force…"

Hawkwoman walked to him and smiled at Wally. "There is something we would like to give you."

Wally looked at Sheira with curiosity. "What is it?"

Hawkman and Hawkwoman walked in with a suited mannequin: a red suit.

"That's… Uncle Barry's… suit…" said Wally in surprise as he gazed at the suit in awe.

"He never really got over you," said Hawkwoman. "Barry felt terrible for losing you, his partner… his nephew… his family. So he gave up the mantle of the Flash soon after your apparent death. We kept his suit stored on the Watchtower for a long while…"

Carter put a hand over Wally's shoulder. "It is yours now…"

"Mine?" asked Wally in shock.

"Yes," said Hawkwoman with pride. "You saved the world, Wally. If someone can become the Flash, that's you…"

"I'm not fast enough," said Wally dismayed. "Or worthy enough."

Rip Hunter appeared and approached the young man. "There you are wrong. It seems that whatever caused you to time travel boosted your channeling of the Speed Force. You're now as fast as Barry Allen… maybe even faster…"

"You're the Flash," said Carter and Sheira at the same time. Sheira smiled. "And you will carry on his Legacy…"

Wally put a hand over the Flash's emblem and nodded. "Where are we going."

"Seven months after your disappearance," said Rip Hunter as he finished fixing the Cosmic Treadmill. "That's the perfect time to assemble our team… once we have our Titans… we will travel through time to stop Savage before he becomes the Ruler of the World…"

"What do you need me to do?" asked Wally.

"I need you to run," said Rip, "As a bat out of hell."

Suddenly, there was a Red Alert sounding. They all looked up in surprised.

Rip Hunter looked at his holographic computer. "Gideon, what's going on?"

Gideon appeared an looked at her master. "Captain Hunter, it seems the Council of Time has found out about us. They have sent Chronos on our trail."

"We have to move," said Rip as he went to the cockpit. "Wally, start running. Gideon, pull out the files on our recruits…"

Gideon nodded. "Pulling files."

Wally looked at Barry's suit, and, in a flash, put it on. He looked at himself, donning red for the first time. He had to become the Flash, to save the world. "Time to do this, Wallman…"

"We believe in you," said Sheira, "We always did."

Without further ado, the Flash ran towards the Cosmic Treadmill and started running, gathering as much Speed Force as he could.

He had never run that fast…

Rip put on his straps and prepared for departure. "Carter, Sheira… I would strap on if I were you. We're going to the past…"

And with that, the Waverider started floating in the sky, watching the world burn below with the fires of Vandal Savage.

* * *

 _ **Bludhaven, January 2017.**_

 **Recruit 01: Richard "Dick" John Grayson, AKA Agent 37, AKA Nightwing. Former leader of the Team and current Agent of Spyral working under Helena Bertinelli, the second Huntress. He was also the first sidekick ever.**

Agent 37 was upon his motorcycle, rushing after a gang of spy agents. The night was upon him, and the moon was shining bright. He sped up. Agent 37 was the new codename of Dick Grayson, as he had joined the organization known as Spyral short after the Reach Invasion.

"I'm closing in, Helena," said Agent 37 into his com as he grabbed a hookgun and aimed towards his target. "I just need some air support, babe…"

 _"Confirmed, Dick,"_ said the voice of Helena Bertinelli with a hint of annoyance. _"And you shouldn't call me babe, what would Barbara think?"_

Agent 37 smirked in the midst of the chase. "She let me sleep with Zatanna and never bothered me about it. Trust me, Babs and I have a pretty open relationship…"

 _"Don't lose focus, Agent 37,"_ said the former Huntress as she talked to her current boyfriend. _"And keep your dick in your pants, Dick."_

Agent 37 shot his hookgun and it hooked on his target's motorcycle, launching him away.

With a smile, the ebony stopped and looked at the perp, who was in the floor, few bones broken from the crash. Dick smiled. "Sorry to do this my friend, but Spyral needs a talk with you…"

"And I need a talk with you, mate," said a new voice that Dick didn't recognize. He looked back and saw Rip Hunter holding some sort of device on his hand.

Then he blacked out.

* * *

 _ **Star City**_

 **Recruitment 02: Artemis Lian Crock, AKA Tigress. Daughter of League of Shadows member Sportsmaster and the first Huntress. Member of the Team.**

Tigress was using her eskrima sticks against League of Shadows agents. That was a trick that Dick Grayson taught her, since she has used her bow very little since becoming Tigress. She was glad, however, that Mia, Oliver's sister, had joined as the Team's archer. She was now called Speedy in honor to both Roy's.

"Tell me!", growled Tigress as she held a Shadow in her palm. "Is it true? Is Ra's al Ghul back?"

The Shadow tried to break free but Tigress was very strong. She growled. "Don't make me break you…"

"No, Ra's al Ghul couldn't be resurrected…" murmured the Shadow in defeat. "The League of Shadows is now called Leviathan, under Talia al Ghul."

"Thank you," said Tigress before knocking him unconscious.

Tigress connected his call to the Watchtower. "Tigress to Red Robin, it seems the League of Shadows is now under Talia's leadership."

She could hear Tim Drake's voice, the young man who had recently become Red Robin. _"I hear you Tigress, I'll inform Aqualad of this. Oh man, Damian is going to have a fit. By the way… Bart asks if you're going to go to his place for dinner…"_

Tigress smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world…"

The Shadow looked up and tried to hurt Tigress, but she kicked him hard and made him fall unconscious. "Don't…"

"You my dear, seem to have some anger management issues," said a new voice, and before she could know it, Tigress saw a flashing light.

That was the voice of Rip Hunter.

* * *

 _ **Taipei**_

 **Recruit 03: Conner Kent, AKA Superboy, force-grown clone of Superman and founding member of the Team. He's got a temperament but his super strength can be our greatest asset.**

Superboy was looking out for intruders. He thought, he was connected to Miss Martian via psychic link. _"All right M'Gann, time to rock this ship. Alpha Squad, it's rock and roll time…"_

Suddenly, there was an explosion and he went through. Intergang was now being ruled by a new leader, and was smuggling Apokaliptan weapons.

"Sorry to disrupt your party," said Superboy with a smile. "But we cannot let you run free with those…"

Their new leader, a young but ugly man, pointed at him with his gun. "It's you, you will pay for what you did to Ugly and Whisper…"

Superboy sighed. "It was not me…"

"Coming here alone, it's stupid," said the man.

Superboy smiled. "Alone? Sorry, but I'm on a _team."_

Suddenly, Alpha Squad came in: Miss Martian, Wondergirl and Batgirl.

Miss Martian launched everyone back with telekinesis, while Wondergirl and Superboy punched their tanks and destroyed them whole.

Batgirl hacked on their computers and turned them all down. "All clear…"

Superboy grabbed the man and smirked. "Who's the stupid one, now?"

And he launched him back with super strength.

Once they finished dismantling the transaction, Superboy walked to Miss Martian and without any further ado, grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her.

M'Gann laughed. "Conner… don't do that here…"

"What? I'm just happy we're back together," said Conner and kissed her again. "We have to remain united, and as senior members of the team, I think we should show them…"

M'Gann laughed and kissed him back. Then they separated and walked towards the Bio-Ship, followed by Wondergirl and Batgirl. "See you in the Bio-Ship."

Superboy nodded.

"Oh mate, I was told you were the Boy of Steel, not the Softie of Romance," said a voice, and Superboy turned around and saw Rip Hunter.

And a flash of light before he blacked out.

* * *

 _ **Gotham City**_

 **Recruit 04: Jason Todd AKA Red Hood. Formerly Robin… and also formerly dead. He is the only one of our group who has returned from the grave. He now is the leader of the Outlaws.**

Red Hood was having fun while shooting down a drug cartel. "Now this is what I call a rush…"

One of the perps looked at him and tried to hit him with a crowbar. Red Hood frowned behind his helmet and moved aside, hitting the perp repeatedly. "I hate crowbars… dude…"

Then one of the dealers came out with a bazooka. "I bet you'll hate this one to, fella…"

However, his bazooka exploded and he was launched back. Red Hood turned around to see his best friend, the original Roy Harper, Arsenal.

"Could have handled it on my own," said Hood with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah, right," said Arsenal as he fist-bumped his pal. "You would be bits of dust if it weren't for me."

"Sorry if I get a rush," said Hood and put his gun away. "But you only live twice…"

Arsenal laughed. "I hear you. Anyway, let's see what Kori found…"

Hood nodded, and saw his friend get a head start. Jason was really fond of Roy.

"Yeah, the alien and the Unabomber will have to wait," said a new voice and Red Hood turned back to see Rip Hunter.

And then everything turned black.

* * *

 _ **Jump City**_

 **Recruit 05: Rachel Roth, AKA Raven, recent addition to the Team and unknown to them, daughter of the demon Trigon.**

Raven was meditating, trying to control her demons.

She was on top of a shire in a monastery. She uses to go there to calm he mind when she's not with the team.

"Thought I might find you here," said a young voice and Rachel opened her eyes, and saw the new Robin, Damian Wayne.

She smiled. "You know me too well…"

"You know, I'm not part of the Team," said Damian with a shy voice. "I hate teams, my grandfather taught me to do everything on my own. But if I could join your Team, it would be fun to… uhh… slice some people by your side…"

Rachel smiled and blushed. "Thank you, Damian. I know it's not easy for you to say. Damian Wayne, son of Batman and grandson of Ra's al Ghul, being romantic…"

Damian frowned. "Well well well, don't rub it in…"

"I'll see you later Damian" said Rachel and Damian walked away with a smile on his face.

Rachel closed her eyes to think once again when she felt a presence.

She turned around and found Rip Hunter.

"Do I know you?" asked Rachel in concern.

Rip Hunter smiled. "I'm afraid not, my dear, but I need you to come with me."

"Why?" asked Rachel, reading his mind.

Then she saw it. The devastation. Vandal Savage.

Rachel nodded and tagged along, looking to where Damian had been.

 **Recruits 06 and 07: Garfield Logan AKA Beast Boy, a boy with Martian blood and the ability to turn into any animal. A child at heart, he's the one who will keep this team together. And then we have Jaime Reyes AKA Blue Beetle, once a slave of the Reach and now a fully functional.**

"Gamma Squad!" exclaimed Blue Beetle through the com, "We hit the motherload! These gangsters are using Reach Tech!"

Beast Boy, turned into a falcon, flew aside his friend.

Lagoon Boy and Kid Flash were trying to hold everything off.

"Dude, this is NOT crash!" said Kid Flash, former Impulse, as he tried to dodge the gangster using laser weapons. "You're so gonna feel the mode…"

Lagoon Boy used his super strength to launch a tank. "Chum, I'm still getting used to your slang…"

Blue Beetle was about to fire cannons, but then Scarab talked. _"Jaime Reyes, there is another presence here…"_

"Huh?" asked Jaime.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Rip Hunter as he appeared and flashed Blue Beetle, rendering him unconscious.

Beast Boy turned back into his humanoid form. "Hey, who the heck are you?"

"I'm your new friend," said Rip Hunter as he flashed Beast Boy as well.

* * *

 _ **Keystone**_

 **Recruit 08: Hartley Rathaway, AKA Pied Piper.**

 _ **Gideon: I'm sorry Captain Hunter but this boy is a criminal. He is considered one of the Rogues Gallery at the moment.**_

 **It doesn't matter Gideon, we know the future. We know this teenager is a good kind hearted boy, just led into a misdirection. We need someone who can alter the sonic waves.**

 _ **Gideon: We could pick Black Canary, she's much more capable.**_

 **That maybe so, but right now we can't take the leader of the Justice League. Rathaway will have to do.**

Hartley Rathaway was a troubled boy, he was known as the Pied Piper and he had the techno abilities to manipulate sound waves, making him a dangerous foe. He used to be one of the Flash' Rogues Gallery until he discovered that one of his best friends was Kid Flash. That's right, Pied Piper and Kid Flash were enemies while Hartley Rathaway and Wally West were best friends.

Following Wally's death, Hartley promised himself he would honor Wally's memory by going through the straight and narrow.

He had to admit, he had a crush on Wally, and he was always nice and kind to him.

"Hartley Rathaway…" said a voice and Hartley turned back, he unsleeved and revealed his sonic devices.

Hartley growled as he stared at Rip Hunter. "Listen, whoever you are, tell Snart I don't want back into the Rogues! I'm clean now, and I plan to stay that way!"

"That's what I hope," said Rip Hunter as he approached. "Hartley, time to become a legend… or should I say… Titan…"

And with a flash, he blacked out.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Next time:**

 **"Recruitment, Part II": The Titans are assembled, and Rip Hunter offers them the chance to become Legends and stop Vandal Savage once and for all. They're not very up to believing him... until they see Wally on a Flash uniform...**


	3. Episode I, Part II: Recruitment, Part II

**New chapter, enjoy and review!**

* * *

 **II.- Recruitment, Part II**

 _ **Central City**_

Slowly, light started to shine through, and Dick Grayson could feel the noise of the streets and the buzz of Central City. He stood up and looked around, he was at the top of the Flash Museum, and the night city above and below him was ever active. He reached for his gun, ready to attack whoever was responsible for this. Even though Dick Grayson was not fond of guns, Agent 37 always carried one.

"You using a gun," said a voice and Dick turned back, pointing a gun at Red Hood. As soon as he noticed it was his surrogate brother, he put it down. "Things change in such little time."

"Jason," said Dick as he put his gun back. "What's going on here?"

Red Hood removed his helmet, becoming Jason Todd and looking at his older and more experienced brother. "I wish I knew, the last thing I remember was a flashing light. And it seems we're not the only ones…"

Dick turned around and effectively he found several of his friends waking up from the daze.

"Artemis," said Dick as he helped Tigress up, who removed her mask to become Artemis. "Are you okay…"

Artemis looked at him and nodded. "What's going on here, Dick?"

"No idea." Muttered Dick.

Jaime Reyes slowly woke up and realized he was in civvies, not in his Blue Beetle armor. He looked at Artemis and Dick. "Artemis? And… who are you?"

"Agent 37 of Spyral," said Dick as he introduced himself.

Then Jaime heard Scarab talk. _"Facial and voice recognition. This is the Nightwing, Jaime Reyes…"_

"Nightwing?" asked Jaime in surprise. They hadn't heard from Nightwing in months after he left the Team for a leave of absence.

Dick face-palmed. "And there goes my secret identity."

"Artemis! Dick!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he stood up and hugged Nightwing. "It's been so long since we last saw you."

Dick hugged the green boy fondly. "Nice to see you too, Gar."

Conner looked around as he watched Rachel looking to the distance. "You weren't unconscious… do you know what's going on here, Rachel?"

"I have an idea," said Rachel monotone.

Then they noticed Hartley, who was just waking up from his daze. He pulled back his sleeves and aimed at his companion. "Alright, who are you people?!"

Then he noticed Artemis and lay low. "Artemis?"

"Hartley?" asked Artemis in surprise as she recognized the face of one of his dead boyfriend's best friends. "What are you doing here?"

Jason got out a gun. "Why don't we ask the creepy British dude who brought us here?"

He turned around and aimed at Rip Hunter, who was standing by the side of the building with his arms crossed. "Actually, I'm from East London… oh, and the future…"

"The future?" asked Jaime in confusion. "Like Bart?"

Rip made a face. "Let's just say a more distant future."

"Time travel?" asked Hartley in shock, and turned around. "Are you for real?"

"My name is Rip Hunter, and I've travelled through time to summon each one of you for a mission," said Rip Hunter as he paced around them. "I know it will be hard for you to fathom, but in the future… well… thing's aren't "peachy" as they say in this era."

Jason scoffed. "And you expect us to believe you?"

"Oh, I didn't expect anybody to believe me," said Rip as he moved aside, "That's why I brought a friend… one of yours…"

Suddenly, there was a red streak of light and the Flash was before them, looking at each of them. His gaze, however, was mostly directed to Artemis and Dick, and in some instances, Connor and Hartley.

"Barry?" asked Dick with a frown. "I thought you gave up the mantle to help you raise the twins…"

"I'm not Barry, Dick," said the Flash as he removed his cowl and revealed his redhair and green eyes. "But I'm the Flash now…"

They all stared in shock.

"Wa… Wally?" asked Artemis, feeling weak on her legs, as if she was staring at a ghost.

Wally rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. She was in shock, but she couldn't negate the warmth of his arms. "It's me, baby…"

"No, you died…" said Artemis in shock, still, but feeling the tears forming on her eyes.

Jaime looked at them and blinked. He addressed them all. "Scarab says he ran DNA scan… he says he's Wally…"

"But…" said Dick, watching his long lost best friend.

"The MFD's," said Wally as he caressed Artemis head. "They boosted my speed. In the last seconds of the attack, I started running so fast that I broke the time barrier. I found myself 100 years into the future…"

Jason frowned. "How do we know you're not trying to cheat us? What if you're a clone?"

"He's not," said Rachel as she used her powers. "I see his aura, I see his memories. He's real. Not a clone, nor anything else. He's a tangible as you and me…"

Wally let go of Artemis, and suddenly he was enveloped into Dick arms. The ebony held his best friend close. "You asshole…"

"I know you missed me, Dickhead," said Wally as he wrapped his arms around his best friend. "I missed you too."

"Wally…" said Conner, and Wally smiled at the clone.

"Hey Supey," said Wally and let go of Dick to hug his friend.

Superboy, not used to affection, couldn't help but hug back.

Suddenly they were tackled by Garfield, into a massive hug. "Oh my gawd! It's really you!"

Wally caressed the green boy's hair. "Hey, it seems no one stays dead around here, which is a good thing…"

"Wally…" said Hartley, mimicking Conner's tone of voice. He couldn't believe it. His friend, the only one who believed in him during childhood, the one who thought was dead, was here.

Without notice, Hartley pulled Wally into a hug. "I could kiss you, idiot…"

"I know you could, Hart," said Wally as he hugged his gay best friend. "But not in front of my fiancé please."

Harley let out a laugh. "Stupid…"

Dick looked at Rip and nodded, getting into the full business mode. "Okay, so, what's going on?"

Rip Hunter looked at them. "I come from a future where a villain has taken over the world. A man that you know full well, the only one capable of take over the world. His name is Vandal Savage…"

Most of the team frowns.

"Yeah," says Artemis with a frown. "We know him full well."

Beast Boy looks at Rip with some sort of panic. "But why didn't the Justice League stop him, why didn't WE stop him?"

"I'm afraid there was a series of circumstances that led both the Justice League and the Team to extinction," said Rip as he paces around. "In my future, there is just the Light of Darkness. Savage made sure to end the world as we know it, and there were no heroes to prevent that. Being an immortal, he outlived everything and made his schemes work throughout history. Even now, he possesses the power to dominate the world…"

Jaime grimaces. "He brought the Reach here, he has the Warworld… we all know what he's capable of, ese."

"That's why I have defied my Masters and have travelled back here…" said Rip and looked at each one of them. "I have hand picked each one of you from all the individuals of history to help me change the timeline. To stop Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes…"

"But why us?" asked Hartley. "Sorry to interrupt you but… heroing ain't in my resume… I barely know this Savage person…"

"It was a combination of backgrounds, skills and personalities," said Rip and handed each one of them a card. "I want to assemble a team of Titans that will help me change history. You are the ideal candidates…"

"Above Leaguers… you chose us?" asked Jason with a smirk. "Now that will sting Bruce…"

"Who is Bruce?" asked Jaime.

Dick glared at Jason.

The younger boy just shrugged.

"Listen, the time stream has to change or humanity will perish," said Rip as showed a holographic projection of the world burning. "This is what is in store in the future…"

The world was literally burning.

"When you make your choice, meet me in the address in the card I gave you," said Rip as he walked away and turned to them one last time. "I just hope you don't let me, or the world, down…"

With that, Rip walked away.

Wally looked at his friends. "I've seen it guys. That future… it could be worse than the Reach Apocalypse… so you guys will have to make a choice. I don't think it will be difficult."

* * *

Dick is in the Bat-cave, looking at his Nightwing uniform. It has been a while since he had donned it.

Dick gave up being Nightwing a few months ago, after an incident that caused him to rethink he values. Just like he gave up being Robin once, he gave up being Nightwing. Now he was Agent 37, and he was still looking for a place in the world. But this could be his chance to finally find himself.

Everything he knew was a lie. His life. He was meant to be an assassin, maybe he could change the past. Save his family. Stop being the Gray Son of Gotham.

"Thinking about that proposition, Master Dick?" asked Alfred as he walked in with a cup of coffee for Dick.

"It's tempting," said Dick as he looked down. "Travelling through time, changing the past, the present, the future… I could stop grandfather from becoming Talon, I could spare my Haly's Circus from creating monsters for the Court. I could finally know who I am…"

"You know who you are, Master Dick," said Alfred, "You are a Bat… a hero… you don't have to think twice…"

Dick sighed. "That's what I used to think. After Wally died, the Court of Owls became interested in me and force me to give up Nightwing. But maybe I can be Nightwing again…"

"Whatever your decision is, Master Dick," began Alfred as he handed him the cup of coffee. "To me, you will always be a titan…"

Dick smiled. "Thanks, Alfred. Just don't tell Bruce, Tim or Damian. Bruce will want to overthink this, Tim will want to dig all the information he has on Hunter, and Damian will probably be jealous Jason and me were picked instead of him…"

Alfred smiled. "It will be our secret."

"I just hope Barbara and Helena don't kill me for this," said Dick as he prepared his motorcycle. He was going to meet Rip Hunter.

* * *

Jade and Roy were at home, with Lian, when Artemis dropped in. She told them, about the proposition of Rip Hunter, and about Wally being alive.

"Wow, that's quite a trip, little sister," said Jade as she nurse her child. "You know, you could change the past…"

"There are dangers in changing the past, Jade," said Artemis and crossed her arms. "Which is what worries me. Imagine if I could stop mom from being paralytic or going to prison…"

"Or the Light creating me," said Roy and looked at Artemis. "I know changing the past is tempting but… you have to do this, Artemis."

"I know," said Artemis as she prepared herself for her journey. "If Wally is in, then I'm in."

"Tell the knucklehead I say hi," said Roy with a smile.

* * *

"Travelling through time," said Arsenal as he prepared himself to fire on a target he set up. "Sounds unbelievable."

"As unbelievable as resurrection," said Jason with arms crossed. "And here I am…"

Kori nodded as she looked at Jason Todd. Starfire had recently joined the Outlaws and was dating Arsenal, after a brief romantic period with Dick Grayson. "I have seen my world perish, Tamaran was a good place and it fell into chaos. If you can prevent it… I say you should go…"

"What choice do I have?" asked Jason as he loaded his gun. "I'll go, maybe I did not make much of a change on my first life. But I can do so in my second."

* * *

"Take care," said M'Gann as she kissed Connor and then proceeded to hug Beast Boy. "You both are all I have, but I know you can do this. You must do this."

"I'm still wondering why you weren't chosen," said Connor with dismay. "You're the most powerful psychic in the world. I'm just a hybrid clone with anger management issues…"

"You're the Superboy, Connor," said M'Gann and looked into his eyes. "You're better than I'll ever be."

"Aww, come on sis, don't say that," said Beast Boy and hugged M'Gann.

M'Gann kissed Garfield's head. "You take care of each other, and bring me a souvenir from each place you visit."

Garfield smiled. "Noted."

* * *

"Hello, Raven," said Aqualad as he watched her newest recruit looking deep in thought. "Something troubles you, my friend?"

"Aqualad," said Raven with an unsure look, in the Watchtower, watching planet Earth. "Do you think we can escape the demons of our past?"

Aqualad looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Raven sighed. "I've been trying to get away from a… demon. My father. And I think I found a way for it… but I'm not sure…"

Kaldur placed a hand on the girl. "Rachel, I know how hard it is to get away from our father's. Trust me. I'm the son of Black Manta. But we define ourselves by who we are, not by blood. You're a hero…"

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Aqualad…"

* * *

"So, how does time travel feel?" asked Jaime as he watched Bart eat the Chicken Wheezies.

"It's weird, you have to hold on tight, lots of nausea and maybe eyeball bleeding…" said Bart as he devoured the snacks. "Why you ask?"

"I don't know hermano," said Jaime as he crossed his arms. "I may be doing some time travelling soon…"

Bart nearly choked on his wheezies. "You kidding?"

Jaime looked at Bart, feeling guilty of not telling his best friend about Wally. Bart had grown to love his cousin a lot, and he as well as Barry Allen deserved to know that Wally was alive. But Wally told them not to for the time being. "Listen, you've done this, hermano, you've changed the world by travelling through time. If you could… would you do it again?"

"Totally," said Bart seriously. "If it changes something meaningful and saves lives…"

Jaime smiled. "Thanks for saying that, hermano."

* * *

Hartley Rathaway was looking down at his sonic wave generators. They were as powerful as Black Canary's Canary Cry. But she used them for good, while he had used them to commit crimes. That was all the young man, at his just 22 years old, was. A criminal.

That was all he would ever be.

There was a knock on the door, and Hartley walked through it. He had lost his fortune after his parents disinherited him when they found out he was gay. So now instead of having a mansion, he had a little condo in Keystone.

He opened the door and found Wally West. Kid- no, THE Flash.

"I thought you'd be with your friends and family," said Hartley as he looked at the speedster.

"You are my friend," said Wally casually. "I don't want them to know I'm alive just yet."

"You came to persuade me," said Hartley and looked down. "Look, Wally, you know who I am. I'm a villain. The Pied Piper. I committed crimes, I helped Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Trickster… I was one of your uncles enemies… one of YOUR enemies…"

Wally nodded. "Yes, but when you found out I was Kid Flash, the dorky guy in your class, the only friend you've had in real life… you changed. And… that changed me to. Seeing that I inspired you to become a better person made me feel great. Well, I want you to feel great now. To redeem yourself…"

"I'm no hero, Wally…" said Hartley with a frown.

"I don't believe that," said Wally as he put a hand over his shoulder. "Listen, out of the Team, the League, all the super villains… Rip Hunter chose YOU. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

Hartley frowned. "Yeah, that he's not right in his mind. All your friends are superheroes. And yet, he picks ME over them…"

"It's because he sees something in you," said Wally and squeezed his shoulder. "As do I. Prove the world that Pied Piper is a hero."

Hartley smiled. "This better be worth it…"

* * *

Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Artemis Crock, Wally West, Rachel Roth, Hartley Rathaway, Garfield Logan and Jaime Reyes all arrived to the place Rip Hunter summoned them. They were all carrying bags with their uniforms and suits.

Rip Hunter appeared and smiled. "I see you all took my offer."

Jason looked around, it was desolate. "Yeah, why did you want us to meet here?"

"I'm going to show you my vessel, the one in which we will travel in time," said Rip and got out one device. He pressed the button and suddenly, the Waveraider appeared.

They all looked amazed at a ship that was massive.

Wally smiled. "It looks better than before!"

Rip turned to them. "Now… shall we?"

* * *

 **I'm trying to catch with episode 1 so next stop... 1975!**

 **I know some might be confused on Dick's story, it's a building fic I have set before this. It involves the Court of Owls and the formation of the Outlaws and bla bla bla. I'll try to make it clear in the coming chapters.**


	4. Episode I, Part III: Chronos

**III.- Episode I, Part III: Chronos**

"This is the Waveraider," said Rip as he introduced each member of his new team to the vessel. As soon as they were on the main deck, the computer showed up and showed the wave of a woman, or at least, of female complexion. "And this is Gideon, my co-captain, crew, and most trusted advisor…"

"I'm geeking out!" exclaimed Garfield as he jumped around, his tale wiggling and his eyes full of curiosity as he looked around. "I'm totally walking on a ship from the future!"

"Very impressive," said Conner as he looked around and saw Gideon. "So a computer is helping you do this?"

"I'm more than a computer, Mr. Kent," said Gideon. "I'm an Artificial Intelligence, I have the ability to think feel like a human being and yet think like an Ultra-Computer."

"She's my kind of girl," said Wally with a smile, earning himself a playful punch from his girlfriend. "Ouch!"

"You're back from the dead for five minutes and already cheating on me with a computer," said Artemis with a playful tone. "Not nice, West…"

"Babe, you know I only have eyes for you," said Wally as he wrapped his arms around Artemis.

Artemis smiled, and kissed him.

Jason groaned. "Please, get a room…"

Rip cleared his throat to gather attention. "If I may speak, we have larger concerns than romance. Although I'm glad I could be of help in reuniting Mr. West with Miss Crock…"

Dick stared at Rip with folded arms. "I still don't get it. Why us?"

"Yeah, I want to know why you picked me out of all," said Hartley with a loud voice, on tune to his other persona. "You've picked all these heroes, but you picked me, a no body from Keystone that once served the Rogues. I need to know…"

"We need to know," said Dick with a frown. "Why us? Why not the Justice League. You could have picked Superman or Batman, you could have chosen Wonder Woman or Green Lantern…"

"But you chose us," said Jaime, pointing at himself. "There must be a reason why…"

Rip looked hesitant. "I chose you just because you are the best assets…"

"I don't buy that," said Dick as he approached Rip. "You're lying and I'll figure out why…"

Garfield tried to pull Dick away from Rip. "Dick, aren't you being a little paranoid?"

Jason grimaced. "Let's call it Bat-Paranoia, kid, and you get it when you're the Bat for a while…"

"We don't know why Rip choose you," said a new voice, and suddenly, Hawkman and Hawkwoman appeared from the other side. "But we're glad he did."

"Hawkman? Hawkwoman?" said Conner in surprise. "You're in this too?"

"You see… we're not the same Hawkman and Hawkwoman you know," said Hawkman as he looked at the team. "Our past selves are probably in the Watchtower or something. We're from the future…"

Artemis looked at rip with folded arms. "So, you did brought Leaguers…"

"It's a long story," said Hawkwoman, removing her helmet and showing her face. She became Sheira. "I am glad to find you here… we should go save the future…"

"So this is our team?" asked Jaime with some reluctance. "A man that has kept secrets from us that almost got us killed more than once."

He pointed at Dick, who looked guilty, it seemed Jaime was still mad for the entire Aqualad-traitor thing.

"A deceased killer," he continued the latin boy, pointing to Jason. Then he turned to Conner, "A clone with anger management issues."

Then Artemis. "A former archer turned ninja, daughter of a Shadow."

Then Beast Boy. "A thirteen year old boy with animal fixations."

"Hey!" exclaimed Garfield indignantly.

"An unreliable criminal with identity issues," said Jaime, pointing at Hartley, who just scoffed.

"The girl who meditates more than she speaks," said Jaime, pointing at Raven, and then he looked at himself. "And I'm a half-way hero… and my other half is… unreliable. No, shut it, Scarab. You know you are…"

Wally looked at Jaime with a smile. "Hey, Jaime, I know you doubt a little. But we've saved the world before, it's nothing new…"

Rip Hunter's eyes travelled to his new team and looked at them with hope. "Listen, I know this is difficult for you to fathom, but in the future none of you are heroes… you're legends…"

Dick frowned and pointed at Rip Hunter, he had the bat glare on his eyes. "I still think you're hiding something, and I will find out what…"

Gideon then spoke. "I am sorry to interrupt your debacle, but seems we have company. Captain Hunter, I have detected an amount of chronotron radiation. He is coming…"

"Bloody hell," said Rip as he saw a vortex open outside the waveraider. "Chronos."

And there he was. Chronos, a masked humanoid creature with armed with weapons from the future. His mask looked like a deformed skull, and approached the time machine with weapons raised.

"Who's that?" asked Garfield.

"A bounty hunter," said Rip and turned around to them. "From the future. He's chasing us. He's going to prevent us from leaving this time, or at least try too…"

"We just started and you want us to pick a fight with Boba Fett?" asked Hartley, looking irritated. "Great, that's just great…"

Superboy turned to his team with an angry look. "Well, let's see him take a piece of me."

With that, Superboy left the vessel.

Rip made face, banging his head against the board. "Does he do that often?"

"Yeah," replied Garfield. "Pretty much…"

* * *

Superboy dashed towards Chronos, full force, knowing that he could be surprised any time by any attack. He didn't know how powerful this Chronos was, but he had the feeling he would soon find out. With all his strength, the punched Chronos in the chest and the bounty hunter was launched by the strength of the human/kryptonian hybrid.

Before Chronos could touch ground, a jet pack boosted and he looked at Superboy with a dangerous stance. "Superboy, your death will alter the timeline but by this point… it won't matter…"

Then, Chronos started firing a laser.

Superboy let it hit him, feeling confident it wouldn't cause him much damage. He was wrong, because he felt an intense burning sensation in his chest and was launched several feet back.

"What the heck?" asked Superboy as he stood up, he was actually bleeding and there was scorched flesh.

* * *

"What was that?!" asked Garfield with worry in his eyes. "Superboy is… well, Superboy! He's indestructible!"

Rip looked hesitant. "He's indestructible now, but not in the future. That blaster Chronos is carrying is ten times worse than Superman's heat vision."

Rachel stopped Garfield from rushing towards his adoptive brother. "Stop."

"We have to help him!" said Garfield in panic.

Rip made a decision. "The only way to save Superboy is to leave without him. Chronos won't kill him if we time jump now…"

"I thought you wanted him to be part of your team," said Artemis with a frown, liking Rip even less and less.

"Well my dear, I'm willing to make that sacrifice if it saves his life and prevent damage to the timeline," said Rip as he sat in his chair and ordered Gideon. "Gideon, fire blasters at full capacity towards Chronos…"

"Command in process, Captain Hunter," said Gideon.

Then Rip pressed a button and the speakers of the Waveraider were open, enabling Superboy to hear them outside. "Sorry, Superboy, but we have to leave without you."

They heard Superboy talk. "Just go! I'll be fine, leave if you must!"

"Superboy, you're supposed to be part of this Team!" said Garfield in despair as he watched Superboy wrestle with Chronos, the bounty hunter with the upper hand.

"Just stop Savage!" said Superboy as he tried to dodge the attacks, but failed and was blasted away.

Then, the Waveraider fired its lasers towards Chronos, launching him back.

"Everyone strap!" said Rip as he prepared for launch. "We're time jumping to the Temporal Zone, we'll be safe there…"

With that, everyone took their seats on the deck and strapped on.

The Waveraider started floating, and suddenly, a wormhole opened. Rip used the propulsion engines to dive into the wormhole and disappear into the time vortex. With that, the massive ship was gone.

* * *

Chronos looked up and saw the wormhole close. He looked down at Superboy and chuckled audibly behind his mask. "You're saved."

"Screw you," said Superboy, and then Chronos teleported himself, for he disappeared in front of the kryptonian.

Superboy rested his head against the pavement, feeling beaten like ever before. It was as if he had taken on Doomsday on his own, or worse. Whoever that Chronos was… he was pretty powerful and his friends would have a though time with him.

In fact, that whole mission seemed impossible.

"Good luck guys," said Superboy as he looked into the sky.

* * *

The Waverider was on its next destination: 1975. Captain Hunter had assembled his team and they were ready to take out Savage, into a time before there were even meta-humans. Everybody was getting excited about the mission, Beast Boy was practically jumping with excitement, much to the annoyance of Raven.

However, not everyone was as doubtful of their mission as Dick Grayson. He watched the armory where all their suits were being stored. Apparently Rip Hunter's ship had a machine that created any clothing, which was most impressive. And Dick Grayson was staring at a newly made suit: a black suit with a blue bird in the chest. Two eskrima sticks by the side.

"So…" began Wally as he speeded into the room and watched his best friend with a smile. "Agent 37 of Spyral, huh? Sidekick, hero and now a spy? Dude, what's next?"

"I hope assassin is not one of them," said Dick with a regretful tone.

Wally raised an eyebrow in concern. "What do you mean?"

"A lot happened after you died, Wally," said Dick and watched his best friend, his red hair and his green eyes and suddenly Dick felt blessed to have his best pal back with him. "I… I left the Team…"

"So I heard," said Wally. "But why?"

"You meant a lot to me, Wally, you were my brother," said Dick with an embarrassed tone. "I… Artemis wasn't the only one deeply affected. After I left the Team, I hit ever cantina in Blüdhaven. I was so desperate by your death… I was broken inside…"

Wally felt terrible, he put a comforting hand upon Dick's shoulder. "Dick… I'm… I never thought you cared so much about me."

Dick chuckled bitterly. "Well, we bats and birds are not exactly wordy of our emotions. But yeah… I was pretty down…"

"Then what happened?" asked Wally. "Why did you became this… spy?"

"Long story short, I discovered that Haly's Circus had been harboring assassins for a mysterious organization called the Court of Owls," said Dick with a bitter tone. "My great-grandfather was one of them. The Gray Son of Gotham. That's what my last name came from. My ancestor, William, became known as Talon and he was somewhat of immortal… and he tried to seduce me to become like him… an assassin… what I was always meant to be…"

"Dick…" muttered Wally in shock..

"Talon tried so hard to transform me into a monster, like Deathstroke had before," said Dick regretfully. "And I almost became a Talon. If it wasn't for Tim, who became Red Robin, and Damian, Bruce's son…"

"Wait, Bruce has a son?" asked Wally in shock.

"Yeah, another long story…" said Dick. "The point is. I thought I was a hero, until I discovered I was meant to be an assassin. My family line is filled with blood stains that I will never wipe. I forgot who I was… I was not Nightwing, I was not even Dick Grayson… I didn't know who I was… so I left everything behind and became Agent 37. Just a number."

Wally then half hugged his best friend. "I don't believe that's true, Dick. You were the first sidekick… you were a setting stone in the Team. I believe that you're as good as always, and you can be Nightwing again… I'm sure you can…"

Dick smiled sadly. "Yeah, right. I'm just hoping Rip Hunter can help me undo my family's past… to save them from becoming Talons…"

"Dick, messing with the timeline is dangerous," said Wally warningly.

"I have to do this Wally," said Dick resolute. "We'll stop Vandal Savage from taking over the world but… I will save my family. I will stop them from joining the Court of Owls, even if I erase myself from existence…"

"Dick…"

Dick turned to his redhead best friend. "If we have the power to change the world… don't you think we have the power to change our own fates?"


	5. Episode I, Part IV: The Birth of Zoom

**IV.- Episode I, Part IV: The Birth of Zoom**

A wormhole opened.

Suddenly a flash of red and yellow blurred from it. A streak. And the streak stopped, revealing a man in a tallow suit with a black emblem of a red lightning. The man looked at the device in his hand and the face of a woman appeared. "Are we here, Gideon?"

"Yes, Professor Thawne," said Gideon as she looked at her master. "We have arrived to the time period you desired…"

The Reverse-Flash nodded and then he felt a pang of pain on his leg. He screamed at the unknown attack. He looked down and found an arrow stuck on his leg. He opened his eyes in surprise and turned around to see Green Arrow with his bow high, and his sister, Mia, the new Speedy.

There was something in the arrow. Eobard Thawne slowly felt himself losing his harness of the Speed Force. "Arrow! What is this?!"

Green Arrow smirked. "Nanintes, courtesy of Atom. Producing a high frequency pulse that it's disabling your speed!"

Speedy nodded and aimed another arrow filled with nanites towards the Reverse-Flash. "You're not going to be running around for quite a while…"

Reverse-Flash dropped his computer as he stopped blurring. "No!"

Suddenly, he was knocked out by a punch that came at super speed. He looked up and saw Bart Allen, AKA Kid Flash. "Allen…"

"It's over Thawne…" said Barry as he stepped out of the shadows, wearing civvies. "This war between us."

"You knew I would be here," said Reverse-Flash in shock. "How?"

"I have a friend name Vibe, he can see things happening across the universe," said Barry. "He told me you'd time jump to here… and it was the perfect opportunity for an ambush…"

"Not your style," said Thawne as he stood up, losing his speed.

Barry nodded. "Right, but then again, I'm having children. Twins. And I can't let you get close to them. So I'm ending this war between us, today…"

"Let's face it, Thawne," said Kid Flash with a smirk. "You are feeling the mode…"

"You can't stop me, Flash!" said Thawne in desperation as Speedy put in him an inhibitor collar that would be strong enough to disable his speed permanently.

"I stopped you," said Barry with resolution. "My nephew died seven months ago. You killed my mother and sent my father to prison. This things between us… it's over…"

Green Arrow approached and punched Thawne in the jaw.

"Let's take him to S.T.A.R Labs and lock him up," said Barry with a frown. "Permanently…"

"You'll never stop me, Flash," said Thawne with a smirk. "You never could… you never will…"

"Those nanintes are permanent Thawne," said Barry. "We made sure they would disable your speed forever…"

Thawne closed his eyes and started to vibrate his molecules. He barely escaped the inhibitor collar and started running away, with his speed slowly decreasing as he went.

"He's getting away," said Kid Flash in alarm.

"Let him go, Bart," said Barry as he watched his greatest enemy lose his harness of the Speed Force. "He will lose his speed soon enough. Forever…"

What they didn't know is that Thawne knew history, and he knew that there would be a day Eobard Thawne and Barry Allen would face off for a last time. Maybe this was the last time, but Thawne knew the legacy of the Reverse-Flash had to live on.

So he did he research and speeded towards the home of the only person in the world who hated the Allen-West family as much as him: Hunter Zolomon.

* * *

 **Year: 1975**

A wormhole opened, revealing the Waveraider as it appeared above the outskirts of Central City.

Slowly, the ship took its place and landed, camouflaging itself with the environment so it would be rendered invisible.

Rip looked at them,

"Okay, we need to locate Professor Boardman," said Rip as he looked at his Team. "According to Gideon's time stream records, he is the leading expert on Vandal Savage. If we can find him here, we can stop him before he creates The Light…"

"I have a question," said Dick as he looked at Rip Hunter with mistrust. "If we stop Savage from creating the Light… then… Cadmus will never come to be. Superboy will ever exist. The Team will never exist…"

Rip stood there, frozen.

"We're not idiots," said Artemis with a frown. "You are willing to sacrifice our Team to destroy Savage?"

Rip Hunter looked at his Team with a frown on his face. "In the Year 2166, the world will perish to Vandal Savage. I chose you because you know that every mission requires a sacrifice. The Team is a sacrifice..."

"I will never become Beast Boy," said Garfield with a frown. "I might never even meet M'Gann…"

"The lives of the sidekicks will be altered, yes," said Rip Hunter with a dark scowl. "But billions of life will be saved. Isn't that a worthy cost?"

Hawkwoman stepped forward. "Guys, it is a worthy sacrifice. We have seen how Savage destroy the League… if we don't stop him. There will be little humanity left…"

"No," said Wally with a frown. "I won't sacrifice Superboy, I won't sacrifice my friends!"

Dick looked down, turning grim. "Wally, we have to do this. For the future…"

"Dick, this is not the right time to be a dick," said Wally with a frown. "I know you suffered a lot with my death. Now how would you feel when you have your friends erased from existence or never even met you…"

"It's for the greater good," said Dick and placed his hands over Wally's shoulders. "You need to understand that, Walls…"

Wally's eyes darkened. "I thought after the Reach you would have changed… but you didn't…"

Dick looked down, feeling terrible.

Rachel stepped forward, looking at them. "I've seen demons from past and present destroy the world. I won't let one from the future erase humanity. I'll go…"

"Me too," said Jason as he looked at Rip Hunter. "I don't care for the Team, but I do want to put some holes on Savage's head…"

Hartley nodded.

Jaime frowned. "No way, hermano…"

Rip looked at them. "Listen, if you didn't think about this before, fine. There is a jumpship here that can take you back to 2016. But if you truly believe we can stop Savage, then, come with me. Professor Boardman has just a few hours left. He's going to die in his sleep tonight, so we have our minutes counted…"

Without saying anything else, Rip left the Waveraider. Along with Dick Grayson, Rachel Roth, Jason Todd and Hartley Rathway.

Wally West, Artemis Crock, Jaime Reyes and Garfield Logan were left behind, thinking about how their friends could become so grim and eager to destroy relationships. Even lives.

Wally looked at Artemis. "I thought Dick would change…"

Artemis sighed. "People really don't change Wally…"

* * *

 **Year 2016:**

The hospital room was quiet.

Hunter Zolomon was going to die.

Cancer was really going to get its way and finish him off. And the only thing he cared about was ruining the Flash's life. After all, they ruined his life. He was especially angry at Kid Flash. He was going to die alone, and it was because Kid Flash wasn't fast enough. He blamed him.

If Kid Flash had been fast enough to save his mother, then he wouldn't be dying alone.

The building had fallen, his mother was on the way of the debris. Flash saved him, but Kid Flash failed to save his mother. Because he was slow. He wasn't fast enough.

Then, a red and yellow blur flashed forward.

Hunter looked up and found a man in a yellow suit, with red eyes which were slowly flickering.

"Hunter Zolomon…" said the voice of the Reverse-Flash.

"You're…" said Hunter Zolomon with a shocked looked. "You're Reverse-Flash…"

"And I'm here to give you what you crave the most," said Reverse-Flash as he got out a small syringe. Using that small syringe, he extracted his speed. It was life a lightning bolt inside it. "Revenge…"

With that, he injected Hunter Zolomon with his Speed Force and Hunter Zolomoen screamed as lightning enveloped him.

"Kid Flash is Wallace Rudolph West…" said Eobard Thawne. "And now you can kill him."

And so, Hunter Zolomon became… Zoom.

* * *

 **Enjoyed it?**


End file.
